


Crossing The Finish Line

by clindzy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Dean in Panties, First Kiss, First Time, Hand Jobs, M/M, Panty Kink, Possessive Dean Winchester, Sibling Incest, Weecest, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-04
Updated: 2016-06-04
Packaged: 2018-07-12 03:03:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7082569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clindzy/pseuds/clindzy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean can't remember who started what, only that it started with Sam.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crossing The Finish Line

**Author's Note:**

> For [ Tal](http://clearlylostmymind.tumblr.com)
> 
> Congrats again on winning my follower giveaway. I love you dearly and had so much fun writing this for you!  
> Hope you enjoy it :).

Dean remembers clearly the first time Sam had to patch him up from a hunt. He remembers because Sam gave him so much more than just stitches and care that evening.

His baby brother may have only been 16 but he was wiser and more mature than most people Dean had met in his short life. What Dean struggles with remembering next is who started what between them.

Sam had pounced on him as soon as he had stumbled in the front door, barely conscious, blood dripping down his arm and seeping out of his leg.

Dean had tried to grin cockily, "It's just a couple of scratches, Sammy. I'm fine." As soon he spoke his last word, his knees buckled, leaving him to faceplant in the shitty shag carpet of their latest hovel. He felt Sam lifting him up, looping his arm around his middle, guiding him towards the kitchen. _When the hell did Sam get so tall,_ Dean wondered as his brother plopped him into a chair.

"You need stitches, Dean," Sam said matter of factly, as if this was completely normal for to see his oldest brother in this condition.

Dean grunted, making his displeasure known. "At least give me a shot of whiskey first before you go poking and prodding me, baby boy."

Coloring at the dusty nickname, Sam quickly moved to the cabinet, grabbing the whiskey and two short glasses. If he was going to survive this and not spill how he really felt about his big brother, then he would need his own anesthetic to numb himself from the wonder that was Dean.

"Thanks, Sammy," Dean raised his glass, toasting Sam's empty one.

Instead of answering, Sam just nodded and moved quicker than he ever had in his life before, taking the stairs two at a time, snatching the Winchester medical kit out of the bathroom closet.

Dean lifted his head when his baby brother returned to the kitchen less than thirty seconds after he had left.

"Where's the fire," he joked.

Shooting him bitchface 35 - telling Dean to shut up if he wanted to live, Sam replied, "You're bleeding heavily, De, and I need to stitch you up as soon as possible or you're going to end up with an infection. Not to mention, I'll have to hear you bitch the entire time that you're out of hunts. I think I'll pass on that."

Dean scrubbed at his face, unsure of when his brother had become so outspoken towards him. Unable to form much of a coherent thought, he shrugged and focused his gaze on Sam's steady hands.

Sam was having to take deep breaths and breathe out through his mouth when Dean wasn't looking because even beat to hell, his older brother was too gorgeous for his own good and smelled better than anyone he had ever met. Unfortunately, it wasn't working, he still felt his traitorous cock hardening in his jeans. There was no way to hide his discomfort from Dean; he had a terrible poker face.

Dean watched Sam try to be sneaky about hiding his hard on and for some reason, that only made things so much hotter - he had wanted Sam for as long as he could remember but had forced himself to keep that fucked up ball of emotions to himself. He didn't want his baby brother to think that he was a freak, or worse, Sam might actually feel the same way. Dean had no idea what he would do if that were the case. He bit down on his bottom lip, trying to think rationally but the blood loss and Sam's massive erection were distracting him.

Sam almost came apart at the sight of Dean chewing on his bottom lip; he had no idea how much that turned Sam on. Finished with Dean's arm, he stepped back.

"You need to take your pants off, Dean."

In no way, shape or form was Sam ready for what awaited him as Dean shucked his pants. His alpha, all macho brother was in dark green silky panties and his cock was peeking out the top of them, glistening with precome. Sam couldn't take anymore, apparently neither could Dean because what happened next was a furious meeting of mouth against mouth, tongues fighting for dominance, someone struggling to remove the rest of their clothes, sighing in relief when sweaty skin met smooth, soft skin.

"How long, Sam," Dean growled against his brother's ear.

"A--ah, I don't know," Sam moaned out, more interested in getting Dean's mouth back on him, anywhere that he could.

Dean took Sam and pressed him against the kitchen wall, devouring his throat, rutting against his beautiful brother's muscular thighs. He felt like he could come at any moment but he wasn't about to without Sam. Taking both of them in his hand, Dean began jacking both of them, slicking them up with their precome. It wasn't long before both of them were swallowing each other's moans through almost violent kisses and sucking deep marks into each other's skin.

Dean felt Sam's orgasm first, hips undulating, seeking more friction. He complied, pressing his forefinger right underneath the crown of Sam's cock and pressed as he was stroking. Sam screamed through his release and halfway through opened his hazel eyes, completely blown dark, to stare at him.

"Well, you're mine now, baby boy," Dean breathed and then came all over his sweet, intelligent, beautiful brother. 

Dean doesn't care who started it, so long as they finish together.


End file.
